


Eventually, I Fall into You

by prdsdefsus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Lee Midam-centric, M/M, Midam had a part time job as a caretaker in a daycare, The last one isn't though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Five times Dongbin tried to make Midam flustered and one time he succeeded.





	Eventually, I Fall into You

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPORT KIM DONGBIN OR ELSE WE'LL RIOT 
> 
> Anyways! 'm currently in pdx hell sighs and dongbin and midam are just so cute.... pls interact more,,, midam looks so tinee beside dongbin i'd like cry if they're in one team again
> 
> Title taken from Chuu's Heart Attack. Big thanks to Vita for being my beta reader! ❤

**I.**

 

Midam knows he has never been really good at handling kids. However, the amount of money in his bank account says the otherwise. Being a broke seventeen years old teenager like this leaded him to look for some part time jobs. He already applied for several stores (he remembers, it was a book store, a convenience store, and a clothing store) but ended up being a caretaker in this one specific daycare because it was the only place that accepted his application as it was in shortage of workers. Midam, once again, thinks that he isn’t an expert in taking care of children. But hey, there’s nothing wrong with trying, right?

 

At least that’s what he thought for the past three months. It turned out Midam doesn’t mess up his job being a caretaker. He actually plays and watches the children well. He also has good relationship with the other caretakers (Park Sunho is the oldest among the four of them, and Midam wouldn’t lie that he feels the same when Baekjin, one of his co-workers, said that he radiates a strong father figure aura.), so, all in all, Midam kind of enjoying his part time job being a caretaker.

 

Yet, Midam would say his daily life working on the daycare wouldn’t be complete without Kim Dongbin’s presence. He doesn’t really show it, but Dongbin sure has decorated his life.

 

Kim Dongbin, Midam found out, is a nine years old kid who pursues his education in a school nearby the daycare. He really enjoys eating, messing around with the toys, and is the hardest one to tell to get a nap (Midam swears he even has to drag the little boy to the comfy futon so that he would sleep and Midam himself wouldn’t get yelled by the boss).

 

At first, Midam thought the boy was rather annoying since he’s one of the loudest kids there. Especially when he followed him around, Midam was so ready to bang his head on the nearest wall. Baekjin did tell him though, that he would slowly change his mind and Midam was one hundred percent sure he wouldn’t unless some miracle shit happen, which soon was responded by the other male’s chuckle. Baekjin, however, was right. One day, Dongbin approached him with flowers on his hand. And jeez, how could Midam hate him?

 

(“Midam hyung! I got you these!”

 

Midam blinked for a while, trying to process what just Dongbin said and landed his eyes on the flowers he brought. He bent a bit and grabbed the mentioned flowers as he decided to make sure, “These are for me?”

 

Dongbin nodded excitedly, smiling ear to ear like he couldn’t contain his happiness, “Yes!”

 

It indeed made Midam tilt his head in curious manner. Fiddling with the flowers, he opened his mouth again, “Thank you, but why?” It’s not like he opposed it, he just wanted to know what happened inside Dongbin’s head until the latter chose to give him flowers.

 

“Because,” Midam stared at Dongbin whose smile getting wider and cheeks were tinted with red a little. “Midam hyung is as pretty as these flowers!”)

 

**II.**

 

“I don’t like Midam hyung!”

 

Midam doesn’t respond immediately. Sometimes he is thankful that he could keep his face straight and doesn’t express his emotion too much, because it’s going to be bothersome if he would have a fight with a kid—or maybe he should say that it would make him look pathetic. Fighting with a kid? Really?

 

Dongpyo—the kid who just yelled—crosses his arms and pouts, causing Midam to heave a sigh. On the other side, Baekjin looks like he’s trying his best to calm Dongpyo down.

 

“What made you think so, Dongpyo?” Midam is amazed by how Baekjin’s voice could soothe the little boy, making him less aggressive.

 

“Because Midam hyung always has that one cold stare! I don’t wanna be taken care by him, he’s so scary.” Dongpyo replies, lips still pouting while pointing at Midam. Baekjin couldn’t do anything but to glance at the other caretaker with a sheepish smile, as if he’s saying, _‘Don’t mind him, you know, kids.’_

 

Midam isn’t offended by it, of course. He’s a grown up and that kind of attack from a kid wouldn’t give any effect to him. It’s just he’s disappointed at himself for making one of the kids feel like that toward him. So he walks closer to Dongpyo, wanting to explain what he has in his mind.

 

“Dongpyo, lis-“

 

“HYAAAAAAH!”

 

Midam jolts at the sudden voice and totally couldn’t believe what he witnessed—it’s Dongbin. Specifically, Dongbin was kicking Dongpyo as soon as he was nearby him. Baekjin quickly pulls Dongbin away from the other boy, hoping the two of them wouldn’t fight while Midam doesn’t move from his place, sweating as he watches dumbly the two kids who are about to fight each other.

 

Despite on how Dongbin struggles on Baekjin’s hold, he still manages to say, “Don’t say bad things about Midam hyung!” making Midam turn his attention to him whilst both Baekjin and Dongpyo focuses on what is he going to say next.

 

“Midam hyung always smiles if you see him closely! And it’s the most beautiful thing ever! Don’t just blurt nonsense like that if you haven’t known him really well!”

 

At that point, Midam doesn’t act much and decides to drag Dongbin way further from Dongpyo, leaving the two of them questioning. Sure, Midam looks like he’s about to kill Dongbin and probably would scold him later, but the truth is he couldn’t ignore the fluttery sensation inside his chest.

 

_This kid really is something._

 

**III.**

 

Midam is surprised once he notices the person who has been tugging his sleeve since earlier—it’s Dongpyo. He didn’t think the little boy would approach him again after what happened before, but guess he was wrong.

 

“I… I’m sorry, hyung.” Midam could hear how Dongpyo’s voice quivered slightly. “I wasn’t supposed to say something like that but… I did,” It’s pretty visible for Midam to see tears starting to form on the corner of Dongpyo’s eyes. “I… Really am sorry for what I’ve done.”

 

The final bow has gotten Midam taken aback. He didn’t really expect Dongpyo would bow at him, and it makes him to have a comical sweatdrop scene. That only occurs for short term though. Midam gathers himself again and squats down so he could set his eye level the same as Dongpyo, ruffling his dark lock as he shoots him a sweet smile.

 

“It’s okay,” Midam says, “Now, shall we play together?”

 

Dongpyo nods enthusiastically, accepting the offer Midam gave. His face lighten up, bright as sunshine. “Yes please!”

 

So Midam plays with Dongpyo. Helping him to build a castle with the wood blocks, talking about what they like (Midam finds it adorable when he knows Dongpyo sometimes dances in front of the mirror in his room), and accompanies him to do the coloring book. Midam hopes Dongpyo still wants to be with him for the following days.

 

“Heeyy Dongbinie, what are you so grumpy for?”

 

Midam turns his head and finds Sunho said that with the mentioned boy curling onto him. He doesn’t want to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t handle the curiousness ghosting over him.

 

“Dongpyo… Dongpyo stole my Midam hyung…”

 

Midam almost chokes on the statement. Since when was he Dongbin’s!? Gosh, Midam is probably overreacting because Dongbin is still a kid and he isn’t supposed to take that seriously. But hey! Don’t blame him! Of course he would be surprised when someone—no matter what age—claims him as theirs.

 

“Oh my… Your Midam hyung, eh?” Midam could imagine Sunho is eyeing him with a smug look while caressing Dongbin right now. “Well, why don’t you go to him? Also, if I recall correctly, you haven’t apologized to Dongpyo, have you? Make use of this chance, sweetie. Then you can play together with them.”

 

Park Sunho really doesn’t have any idea on how much Lee Midam wants to wipe that grin off. Yet, as much as he hates Sunho at the time, the elder was right—Dongbin has to apologize to Dongpyo so there wouldn’t be any trouble coming.

 

Thus, the moment when Dongbin approach him and Dongpyo, he already knows what Dongbin is about to say. Dongpyo looks frightened though—the kick that Dongbin gave to him sure made him trauma—and hides behind Midam.

 

(Ah. How cute.)

 

“D, Dongpyo!” Dongbin calls, making the mentioned boy to shriek. Midam only peeks at Dongpyo who’s still behind him.

 

“I’m so sorry about what I did last time… Wi, will you forgive me…? Can we play together…?” The boy with the mole extends his hand, expecting Dongpyo to shake them and wishing to start from the beginning again.

 

Much to Midam’s surprise, Dongpyo accepts the hand in a flash. A smile plastered on his face. While shaking Dongbin’s hand, he answers, “Yes! Definitely!” and what else could Midam do when he sees two adorable kids getting along except to smile?

 

(Perhaps, Dongbin calling him as his is also one of the reasons why he chooses to smile. Perhaps.)

 

**IV.**

 

“ _Cough-!_ Aah… This is bad…”

 

Midam pulls the blanket away and grabs his phone on the nightstand. He clicks the message app and sends Baekjin a text telling him he couldn’t come to the daycare for now. What a good thing that he has no class today.

 

Several minutes later, he receives a text. Midam lazily grabs his phone again with his eyes poorly-opened and reads the message—it turns out to be from Baekjin.

 

 _ **Baekjin hyung:** _  
_That’s not good :( take care of yourself! I’ll tell the others later!!_

 

Midam coughs again. His throat is killing him. It might be a bad idea, but he just leaves the message on read as he hopes Baekjin could understand him. A quick nap would be nice, so he gets into the blanket again, yearning for the warmth until he lets out another cough. It only makes him annoyed and leads him to stand up, walking away from his beloved bed to get some medicine.

 

Once he gets back, he hears his phone vibrating, indicating that there’s probably a call coming. He rushes to the nightstand and gets surprised that it’s a video call from Baekjin.

 

Midam lifts his brow, confused—why would Baekjin video call him so sudden? Is it because he left him on read? Or what?

 

Before his mind is filled with many other reasons, he goes with the best choice; answering the call and listens to whatever Baekjin is going to say.

 

“Hyung? Why are you-“

 

_“MIDAM HYUUUUNGGGGGG!”_

 

Midam pulls his phone away upon hearing the loud scream from it. Later though, he realizes who was on the screen screaming like that and manages to let out a frustated sigh while facepalming.

 

 _“Midam! I’m so sorry! Dongbin said he wanted to see you or else he’d cry… So I let him make a video call with my phone…”_ Midam could see Baekjin looking guilty on the screen. _“B, but if you’re going to sleep, I’ll just hang it!”_

 

Midam plops himself on the mattress, “Actually… Yea, I was about to sl-“

 

_“NOOOOOO! MIDAM HYUNG STAAAYYYYY!!”_

 

_“Dooongbinnnnn!”_

 

Midam watches how Dongbin is about to burst his tears with his mouth opened wide like a crybaby and chuckles quietly without realization.

 

“Fine fine,” Midam finds himself getting defeated, “Just for a while, okay? I seriously need to get a rest.”

 

_“Really!? Yaaaaay!”_

 

Midam might not notice it, but the corner of his lips tugged slightly, quirking a smile.

 

**V.**

 

“Midam hyung! What’s your dream?”

 

Midam takes a look at Dongbin who is staring at him with his sparkly eyes. He lifts his head and finds ‘Write your dream!’ written on the blackboard. Judging by the neat handwriting, it was probably written by Sunho. Then he asks the boy back, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who answers it?” and receives an _‘Ugh!’_ from him.

 

“Well?”

 

“I asked you first though!”

 

Midam rolls his eyes, so done with Dongbin and concludes it would be the best if he just answer him immediately. Honestly, he doesn’t have anything particular in his mind, but there is indeed one thing he really wants.

 

“I want to be happy,” Midam’s gaze glues on the ceiling, “I’ve been working really hard for my age, so I wish I could be happy in the future.”

 

Midam quickly pays attention to Dongbin again before he blabbers about his life, “How about you?” he notes on how Dongbin looks at him, eyes glimmering due to his response.

 

“It’s decided then!” Dongbin states, “I wanna marry Midam hyung once I grow up!”

 

Midam is startled slightly upon hearing the little boy’s answer. He doesn’t give Dongbin the flushed-cheek look, instead, he gives him the confused one, “What? Why?”

 

“Because I wanna make Midam hyung happy!”

 

It was a simple reason, and Midam doesn’t react much to it, “You’re too young to think something like that, get another one.” Was what he said as he pats Dongbin’s head.

 

(But really, his heart probably fluttered at that.)

 

**VI.**

 

It’s been six years since last time Midam worked on the daycare. He stopped becoming a caretaker when Dongbin reached the age of eleven as he decided to focus more on his college. The tasks piling back then sure hurt his lower back, but if it means to bring the word of ‘success’, then Midam doesn’t regret working on it.

 

Today is raining. Midam who was planning to go back to his apartment after getting interviewed for a fulltime job, has no choice except to stay on the nearest book store from the station until the rain stops since he doesn’t bring an umbrella. So, to kill time, he decides to check on some books there.

 

It’s nice. The smell of the mixture between woods and old books—it soothes Midam. He keeps going from one section to another section until one book at the top catches his attention. It’s frustrating, knowing that he couldn’t reach it due to his height. Just when he’s thinking on what should he do in order to get the book, someone grabs it for him.

 

“Here you go!”

 

“Ah, thank y-“ Midam’s sentence stopped when he studies the feature of the person—he has a mole near his left eye, and his ears are huge. His figure is broad and has manly features. Midam gulps, _this person looks unbelievably familiar._

 

“M, Midam hyung!?” The person gasps, “It’s me! Dongbin!” he hugs Midam as soon as he says his name. Midam, on the contrary, seems to be surprised—his eyes widened, body twitched at the sudden contact. He couldn’t believe it. It’s Dongbin. It’s Kim Dongbin. The cute boy who used to cling around to him in the daycare. He has changed a lot and Midam couldn’t help but to feel his heart pounding finding himself getting hugged by someone good looking as Dongbin. “Do you.. Do you remember me?”

 

Midam wants to cry internally hearing how Dongbin sounded like a lost puppy despite his figure. He hugs back, one hand goes to the top of Dongbin’s head, patting them, “Of course I remember you, you clung to me a lot.” And that elicits a soft chuckle from the other boy as he pulls back, flashing his wide smile, “I miss you very much hyung! Can we exchange numbers?”

 

“I-“ Midam is sure his cheeks are flushing now on the thought of Dongbin missing him and being able to text and call him, “Y, yea.. Sure.”

 

After they exchange numbers, they talk about what have they been through. Midam giggles once Dongbin tells him that he was too noisy in the class until he had to stand on the corridor while bringing two buckets of water—it must’ve looked silly.

 

“You’ve always been noisy since you were kid.” Midam responds, which soon Dongbin replies, “That’s true.”

 

They stay quiet for a while, and it’s pretty awkward. That’s why Midam is grateful when Dongbin comes up with another topic.

 

“Hyung, do you still remember what I said?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one where I said I wanna marry you once I grow up?”

 

Or maybe not.

 

Midam freezes at the place, though he manages to reject it straightforwardly. However, his flushed cheeks aren’t helping him that much to look stern.

 

“No. Focus on your education first.”

 

“Aah! Hyung’s face is red! So cutee!”

 

“You’re so annoying,” Midam is practically hissing by now, “I’m leaving.” He was already taking steps to walk away until Dongbin holds his wrist, not allowing him to get further while staring at Midam right on his eyes.

 

“If that’s so, how about dating?”

 

Midam stays silent. He didn’t expect Dongbin would be that bold to him. It feels like the atmosphere has shifted. His face maybe is already turning into tomato and it’s _disturbingly_ warm. His heart keeps beating really fast seeing Dongbin looks at him with serious gaze. Midam doesn't know what to do, so all he does is just hiding his reddened face on his palm.

 

“Just… Just do whatever you want…”

 

(At the end, Dongbin asks Midam to go somewhere. Midam doesn’t really know where the younger boy brings him but he finds himself smiling noticing their hands holding one another— _he’s looking forward to it._ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Yell at me about, honestly, anything on my twt @jaebeomcentric


End file.
